Fuck It
by Musical Skater
Summary: "I know this is a bad idea. If anyone found out that their newly hired teacher was having a fling with their 18 year old daughter. I'll be fucked... But fuck it." Maximum Victory. M Rated because of non-descriptive sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... This is something I wrote a while back and I wasn't sure if I should of shared it or not. But here's a Teacher!Max! x Student!Victoria! AU writing that I've had saved in my notes app on my I Pod. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Arms wrapped around my neck as my arms are wrapped around her waist. This is bad. This shouldn't be happening. I was just hired here and I got one of my students straddling me in the middle of the night in the school building. "Maxine, I know your worried. But we have nothing to worry about." Easy for her to say. Her parents are part owner of this school and close to the Prescott's that got me hired here. If they figure that their 23 year old newly hired teacher have been having a fling with their 18 year old daughter... I'll be fucked.

The blonde on my lap takes off my glasses and puts them aside and felt my throat bob as I swallowed hard. She always did this before things escalated. "Victori-." She shushed me as she smirked before pressed her soft lips against mine. It didn't take long for her to take control. After tugging lightly at my brown side slicked hair, getting her tongue wrapped around mine, and started to moan when she knew I could barely take it, she had my shirt already unbuttoned and her sweater starting to fall off her shoulders, showing her bra straps and soft pale skin. Hands that traveled over my skin, trying to touch every inch of me, as I tried my best to hold back from escalating to the next part. I shouldn't let this go any farther.

But... Fuck it.

I picked her up by her thighs as her arms wrapped back around my neck. I set her on my desk. I tug on her cashmere and she got the hint. She takes the sweater off herself and then I start kissing her neck and collarbone. The rest of the night was a blur. All I can remember was her muffled screaming of my name has I had to keep her quiet by putting my hand on her mouth.

I woke up the next morning in my room on campus. I didn't know how i got here, but I did. My fingers ached and I had the feeling of bite and hickey marks over my neck. I tried to lean up to see what time it was, but a weight on my shoulder stopped me.

I looked down to see Miss Chase sleeping on my shoulder, clinging to my side and her short hair sticking to her forehead thanks to the sweat from the night before. A smile tugged at my lips but then I realized that this could only fuck me over in the end. Yet I remembered all the happiness I felt when I first met the young student.. Before we started all this and the strength of the emotions as everything grew. I'm so fucked if anyone else found out.

But I can't help but be in love with my student, Victoria Chase.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! And if you didn't, sorry it sucked. I know some people might not like this. But, meh.**


	2. Morning After

**Hey guys! I didn't really thought that I would make a second chapter to this... But I had about ten people ask me for another chapter from Ao3 and private message on here. So here ya go! The morning after from point a view of Student!Victoria!**

* * *

Victoria awoke to the bright beams of the sun through the shades of the window. It blinded her at first but then she got used to it. The teenager leaned up from where she was laying and realized that she was laying on top of the shoulder of a familiar face. Her teacher Miss Caulfield. The blonde smiles happily when she started to remember the night before. Till she remembered how hesitant the Burnett beside her still is even when the two had this going on for three out of the four months the teacher has been here.

Yeah, there could be an issue with her parents if they ever found out.. But she was 18. She was legally able to give permission to the older female beside her. Also, they were both great at hiding what was happening. In class Victoria kept everything under wrap, she never told her friends where she was going at night, and she made sure that everything was on a schedule for her and Maxine. And Maxine herself would grade Chase like any other student in her photography class, made sure to be ahead of other teachers when it came to staff or board meetings, and always made sure that only her and Victoria were in the building/room before anything happened. So the blonde believed they would be fine. No matter what happens.

She then felt the other side of the bed lean up and heard a yawn and some pops coming from beside her. The teenager smiled toward the woman beside her before wrapping her arms around the older one's neck. "Morning sleeping beauty." The Burnett just smiled sweetly at the teen. Which made the blonde's heart flutter. "Morning Tori." They shared a quick kiss before a phone rang. Maxine sighed and leaned down over the bed to grab her jeans off the floor that held the annoyingly ringing object before tried to answer as Victoria wrapped her arms around the older girl from behind. "Yes? Oh, good morning Principal Wells... Alright, you got it sir. Yup, I'll have it done for you by noon. Alright, bye."

The Burnett made sure she hung up before placing the phone on the dresser and turning toward the teenager and kissed her softly at first. Placing one hand of the blonde's cheek with the other on teen's bare side. As the teen moved her arms to around the taller girl's neck kissing back intensely. With a small moan that came out from the teen before they fell back on the bed before breaking apart. The blonde smiled and moved the Burnett's hair out of her eyes and giggled a little when she seen the older girl's slight blush. The woman smiled at teen before leaning up and getting off the bed.

The blonde watched the older Burnett as she grabbed her clothes from off the floor and put the in a basket that was in the corner of the room. The older Burnett turned toward the teen. "You should get ready to leave Victoria. Before anyone notices that you're away from the dorms." The blonde nodded and sighed. Secrecy with a hint of regret in the Burnett's voice made her heart ping in pain as she leaned up to get ready to leave. She got up from the bed and started to grabbed her clothes of the phone as the pain increased when she seen Maxine already starting to get dressed.

But she guess that what she gets for being in love with her teacher Maxine Caulfield.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that and sorry if some parts have grammar mistakes!**


	3. What Am I To You?

**Again, I didn't think people liked this so much... I thought that I would be able to just leave this as a two-shot... Seems not! Anyway, here's another chapter!**

I walked as silent as I possibly could down the dormitory hallways while thanking my lucky stars that no one was up yet. I looked like a mess and I knew it. My pixie cut is sticking up in random places and my blouse still had a few buttons undone as my cashmere hung from my right arm as I walked. I could feel that my red lipstick from the night before smeared over to the side of my mouth. It made me look more like the 'Queen Of The Walk Of Shame' instead of the 'Queen of Blackwell', but being with Maxine is worth it. After reaching my dorm room, I grab out my keys and unlocked my dorm door and slipped in. I placed my cashmere on my bed and walked over to my mirror. I put my hands through my hair and sighed as my mind rushed when I noticed the hickeys and love bites on my neck and collarbone.

 _What am I to Maxine? Am I just some girl that she'll replace? Why does she push me away every morning? I'm eighteen so there's no legal issues against this. My dad would be happy that I'm with someone like Maxine anyway after complaining that all the boys that go here are jackasses. So what's the issue?_

 _... Is it me?_

I haven't noticed that I went into autopilot as I noticed that I changed into pajamas and already grabbed my shower supplies after draping a towel around my neck just in cause if anyone did get up after I got back. I walked out my dorm again and headed for the showers. No one was up still so when I walked into the shower stalls, I walked up to one of the mirrors and looked at myself again. I noticed that there was a tear stain on my cheek.

 _I really need to get a hold of myself..._

* * *

HOURS LATER

* * *

I was sitting in photography class before I knew it. Maxine was acting normal as ever as I was acting like I always did when it came to our day after routines. Me crossing my legs tightly over each other and her taking glaces at me when she tells us our assignment or when she knows the other kids aren't paying attention anymore. It seems time was flying past quickly because soon after, the bell run out loudly as most of the kids filed out as quick as possible. I made up an excuse to stay after and talk to Maxine like I normally did. This time it was along the lines of 'I didn't catch the assignment and I wanted to check my grade with her anyway'. It worked but Maxine shook her head at me as I walked over after the rest of the students left the room.

"Your excuses are starting to lack originality Tori." I felt a small blush threaten to appear as Max her pet name she made for me. She stood from her chair and checked to see that the door was closed. "Now what do you really want with me?" I almost bit my tongue from saying anything that revolved last night.

"Maxine..." She gave me a confused look.

"The full name... Am I in court or something?" I smiled lightly at that comment.

"In a way, yes." She came closer to the point that I could see the blue of her eyes perfectly. Her eyes always hypnotized me in a way. Ever since the first time I fully seen them, my mind always started to wonder whenever I seen just a hint of her shining light blue orbs.

"Then what is it Tori?"

It didn't take me long to respond. "What am I to you Max?" She flashed me one of her 'charming' smiles. It was the one that I heard the other students dubbed 'The Smolder' after the movie Tangled. I couldn't disagree. It was the smiled that still to this day makes my knees fidget and my stomach to swarm with butterflies.

"Oh Tori. You know that I care about you. I've told you many times before that this is more than just sex. I wouldn't do that to you." She placed a hand onto my cheek tilting my head slightly back in the process. "I love you. You should really stop doubting me when I say that." I gave her a weak smile.

"It's not that I doubt you. It's just that.. Whenever that we share a special moment, or what at least feels like one, you push me away and tell me to go before we get caught. And I still don't get why you're still obsess with not getting caught. I'm eighteen. There's no legal charges against this and my father would be happier if I ended up with you than any other the dumb asses here." Maxine's 'Smolder' soften into a small smile.

"You know why we have to keep this a secret. The public won't be really happy about this. Especially since no matter what, you are a student of mine. They'll believe that I'm taking advantage of you and your mother is the one I'm more worried about. She scares me.. And I'm a grown woman." I giggled lightly at her last quote but it seems she still got the hint that I wasn't fine with her answer. "Hey, how about this? Meet me at the gates after lights out. I'll make everything up to you." She put 'The Smolder' back on, knowing that I can't say no when she smiles like that.

"Fine. But this better be good Maxie."

"When have I ever let you down with my crazy plans?" I smiled at her before we shared a quick kiss.

"Never." She smiled brightly before checking the clock in front of the class.

"Shit! I gotta get ready for the meeting. See you tonight Tori." She kissed me on the cheek before rushing over to her desk.

"See you tonight Miss Caulfield." I walked over and opened the classroom door. "Goodbye Ms Chase." I walked out the room and down that hallway with one thought rattling my brain.

 _I can't help but love my teacher Maxine Caulfield._


	4. The Meeting

I tapped my pen against my binder lightly as Principal Wells droned. I gave him the work he asked me to do... Which actually ended up being a few of my student's art work and how I graded them yet instead of letting me go like he usually does, he made me wait around to critic the other teacher's idea of fair grading. I put a hand through my hair as the last teacher was talking about how her students were getting worst when it came to their phones. I chuckled light as she said 'Their nothing but distractions that shouldn't be out while learning!'

 _If you want your kids to listen, then make it interesting. Just you talking is making me sleepy._

I smiled at the thought. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I didn't understand why so many kids either wanted or got enrolled into Blackwell. The teachers all teach the same. They drone. They ask only a few questions and they force curtain students to answer. I don't teach my students that way. I teach them the way _I_ would've wanted to as a teenager. I looked at my watch. _9:30.. Hopefully this ends soon. Victoria would be waiting by the gates soon. I don't wanna keep her waiting._

"Miss Caulfield. You're the one closest to the students. What do you think we should do when it comes to the lack of attention to the lessons?"

I smirked. _So that's why he wanted me here._

"Personally, all of you seem to teach the same way. When it comes to teenagers, they like verity. Something new everyday so that they never have the same thing every hour. I've been told that people enjoy my hour because one day I talk about what we're learning, but the next I teach them hands on by letting go on photo hunts. Just try to shake it up. Try to make it fun. Just think like a teenager."

 _Or just have a certain blonde haired girl help you feel like a teenager again._

Mr Wells seemed impressed with what I said. "Indeed a unique way of thinking Miss Caulfield. I'm happy that Mr Chase helped us get you as a teacher here.. That's all for today's meeting. We'll compare next month on whether or not we've improved from this month grade averages." _THANK GOD I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE._

I picked up my binder in put it in my side bag when Mr Wells walked over to me after standing. "Again Miss Caulfield, you seem to just keep improving your grade averages, and I must agree that your students really seem to enjoy your class." I beamed a fake smile at the man. He smelled like rum with a hint of whisky that reminded me of a teen that used to go here.. What was her name again? Chloe was it?

"Thank you Principal Wells. I try to give my students that best education I can." _I also can't let my teaching lack or Mr Chase will have me removed the school and have that Jefferson guy replace me. I don't wanna loose the one thing that lets me see Victoria everyday. Especially not to that pervert. Even if he is a good photographer. One that the kids like learning about. But knowing him personally is different from knowing him on a business level._

"But I do have one question for you Maxine." I gave him a questionable look to cover the anxiety that was filling my system. _Fuck... Does he know? SHIT! Did I forget to close the blinds last night? Aw fuck!_

"Yes Mr Wells?" I swallowed hard after that. My throat felt as if it was closing. I could of sworn that my voice wavered. But it didn't seem to startle him.

"Did you know that Mr Prescott is planning on raising your pay thanks to your hard work? Even Mr Chase agreed that you've earned it. Especially since you're bringing in a whole new kind of enrollments into the academy and staying back late after school to get work done. You've earned it Maxine. But don't let it go to your head alright? All because you're doing a good job doesn't mean to get to slack off now alright?" I nodded my head.

 _Thank god... It was only about pay rise._ "Yes sir Mr Wells. I'll make sure of it. Who knows, maybe I'll have the high grades next month too?" He chuckled at that.

"Don't get cocky kid." I nodded as he left. I put my side back over my shoulder and followed his lead on leaving after turning my phone off air plane mode. There was a few dings that indicated texts. I looked over the messages seeing they were from Victoria and... Her father.

 _*Victoria: Maxy! I'm by the gates. This better be good. ;)_

 _Max... Ur Tori misses u. :(_

 _Dang, that meeting must b just like daddy's old business meetings. Boring n full of droning assholes._

I chuckled and texted her a response.

 _*Max: U got it. Sorry 4 making u wait so long. I'll be there soon._

I looked over to the other text.

 _*Vincent: I'm hearing somethings that I don't like hearing Maxine. If it keep happening, you better make sure you're doing a good job or we're going to have an issue._

I swallowed hard and felt a rush of fear cover me completely. I pressed the shutter on the phone and put it into my bag. Vincent contacted you. You never contact him. If he text you, read it and leave it. If he calls, you better pick up. I learned all this the tough way. I shook off the feeling of anxiety and started walking toward the gates. I'll go over it later with Victoria after our date.

* * *

I walked up the path to the gates to see Victoria who was in what she knew was one of my favorite outfits I seen her in. She had a black leather jacket, a white blouse, a emerald color green skirt with a black rim that matched the color of her eyes, and black high healed boots. Her hair was laid over her forehead in it's usual fashion but she didn't let it cover her eyes. I was breathless.

"Damn Tori. You really know who to make a girl breathless just by changing clothes." I put on my 'Smolder' smile. It always made me laugh thinking about what the other students said about it but whenever I gave it to Tori it made her blush a beautiful shade of pink that made her eyes seem a shade lighter. I smiled as she did just that. "Thanks Maxy." She placed some of her hair behind her ear. She looked adorable.

I walked up closer to her and put my arm around her waist. "Now. Lets make this the best 'Sorry For Everything' date you ever had." Victoria smiled.

"It better be Maxy."

I beamed back at her.

I still can't help but be in love with my student Victoria Chase.


	5. Memories Along The Stars

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been dealing with Exams, crush issues... You know, typical teenage troubles. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Italics and underlining= memories**

 **Italics= thoughts**

 **Normal= normal stuff**

* * *

"Maxy sensei. Where are we going?" I watched how Maxine had a slight blush across her face as she tried to keep her consecration on the road.

"I'm not telling you Ms Yandere Chase." I pouted. "I'm not an Yandere..." I then felt a hand on my thigh. I looked down to see the same hand that held me tight after our midnight 'meetings'. The same hand with the same silver and black band on her middle finger that matched mine. I smiled up at her remembering what she first said about them.

 _"You seriously want to do something like this?' I nodded at her. 'Yeah! I mean- Why not? Normal people dating do something like this don't they?' I watched as Maxine smiled down at the black and silver band that just laid flat on the palm of her hand. 'Alright,' She said before putting the ringing her middle finger of her right hand. 'But if anyone gets suspicious, it's just a coincidence.' I nodded to what she said, wondering if I should say the the inner part of the ring said 'MCxVC'._

I looked up when I realized that the car stopped. But before I could get a single look, Max covered my eyes. "Oh come on..." I could hear a light chuckle coming from the girl beside me. "Just wait Victoria. We're not completely there yet. Trust me Tori." I smiled as I felt a cloth get tied over my eyes. "I trust you. But this better be good Maxy."

..

..

We walked up what felt like a small hill before stopping. After Maxine took the cloth off my eyes I couldn't help but beam over at the older girl. "You remembered about my love for star gazing?" I watched as Maxine rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I remembered you saying that you were so busy during exams that you missed seeing them. I also remembered on how much they meant to you because of your mom..." I smiled gratefully at her. She remembered all of that?

I hugged her tightly and rubbed my head against the crook of her neck. I sighed contently against her. "Thank you Maxine." She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "It was no big deal Tori. Now common! We're loosing night time!" Max let go and walked over to the telescope, beaming a white smile the inter time. I walked over and smiled as she let me have the first look."

 _"Mommy! What's that one!?" I tall long haired blonde leaned over the pointed toward the star alignments of what was a ram. "You mean that one sweety?" the small girl nodded. "Yeah! That one!" The mother smiled down to the young blonde child. "That's the sign of Aries. The astrology sign of the ram." The woman smiled as her daughter stared in awe at the sky._

 _There then was a little girl that was standing next to a white covered bed. A pale woman laid upon it. "Mommy? Do you promise you'll be better?" I pale, delegate hand petted the top of the child's head. "I promise I'll get better Victoria." She knew by the look of the child that she didn't believe her mother. "How about this Victoria? When I get better, we'll go star gazing again." The small child smiled at her mother. "Seriously!? You promise!" "I promise. You know I love you right Victoria?" The girl beamed. "I know mommy. And I wove you too!"_

I backed away from the telescope when my eyes started tearing up. A hand as placed on my shoulder. "Tori? What's wrong?" I looked up with tears streaming down my face to see Max standing there with a curious and worried mixed look.

"I'm... I'm fine." I whipped my eyes as arms went around my waist. "Memories huh?" I nodded against Maxine's shoulder as she held me closer. "I'm sorry Tori. I should of thought about that." I pulled back to look Max in the eyes. I could tell my her worried look that my eyes were red and puffy. A lot like the high skater's on campus. "It's alright Maxy. I never told you much about what happened to her anyway.." I looked down after that.

"She just made a promise that she wasn't able to keep.. Just like everyone else in this world."

A hand then was placed on my cheek that tilted it back up to look at the Burnett in front of me. "How about this then? I promise I'll never leave your side." I smiled weakly toward her.

"Don't make a promise you won't be able to keep Maxine." She gave me a soft yet loving smile that compared greatly to her 'Smolder'. "I'm not like everyone else Tori. I love you." I smiled and placed my head on her shoulder and sighed with content. "I love you too Maxy."


	6. I'm Not One To Submit

I groaned greatly as I lifted myself slowly out of bed. Memory snippets flashed in my head from the night before. First came the make-out under the tree, then cuddling under the stars, and lastly the echoing sounds of Victoria's moaning rushed through my mind as images of her panting and heaving like hell with her white blouse unbuttoned half-way and tousled off from her midriff. I raked my fingers through my hair before looking over to my right. I smiled seeing Tori still there. Her pixie cut was tousled lightly making a small halo effect. Her bare chest moved slightly in perfect rhythmic timing I blushed lightly before moving the blanket upward over her breast. It's a sight to see, but when she's asleep I feel like a pedophile when I see them. I caress my thumb against her cheek, gently stroking it as her eyes twitch open.

Her emerald green eyes are ones to get lost in.

She smiles widely at me as my hand places itself on her cheek and she leans into my touch. "You really like watching me sleep don't you?" I smiled lightly at her. "What can I say? You look beautiful when you're dreaming." A light blush tints her cheeks and her eyes glisten in the sun's low light coming from the half shut shutters of the window. She seemed so delegate enough that I felt like if I touched her anymore than I have that she would shatter like glass being thrown onto a pavement. Saying that she looked beautiful would be an understatement.

She slowly moved closer till her head was pressed into the crook of my neck and I could feel her soft blonde hair against my chin. My hand that once caressed her cheek was now wrapped around her bare waist. She squirmed a little under my touch which caused me to laugh a little. "God damn! Your hand is at like sub zero temperature." I smirked and pulled her closer toward me. "Well you know what they say about cold hands. Just means I have a warm heart." Without warning, she then straddled my waist with ease. The blanket we're sharing that once covered her breast now abandoned where it was positioned. Her hands were now pressed against my collarbone with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I could tell you what to do to warm those up." Her voice was lower than usual and it sounded more huskier than normal. I can't lie, it was pretty hot. I placed my hands onto her waist. She then leaned down and took my lips by force.

 _She's gotten more forceful than usually. Seems she's letting more of the 'Queen' side out. But I'm not the one to submit._

After she let my lips be released, I put my hands on her ass and flipped us over so I was on top. Her legs were tightly wrapped around my waist line as a wet area now rubbed itself against me. I smirked to myself after that.

 _She's already wet. Ain't that cute?_

I placed one of my hands against her back as the kept my balance after I started leaning down close enough to the point that our lips were only centimeters away. I could feel her hot breathe against my lips. I forced my voice to as low and husky as I could. "You don't need to tell me. I already know how. If I didn't, you wouldn't have been screaming my name the other night." I almost went to capture her lips, but the ringing of Victoria's phone interrupted my actions. I leaned up and moved off to allow her to move. She leaned over the bed side and picked up her skirt to find her hidden pocket that held the annoying object. She pressed the answer button and held it up to her ear.

"Hey Daddy."

 _Oh fuck._

"I was studying for my quarterlies last night so I had my phone off so I wouldn't get distracted. As you always said Dad, 'Interactions can be distractions.'" I smiled lightly.

 _She's a damn good liar. Knowing how I was at her age, if I was in her shoes I would be a stuttering mess._

She winked over at me as she continued talking to her father. "Alright father. Please call again soon." She tapped the end button and placed the phone onto my nightstand. She then turned her attention back to us. She place her right hand against my core area as her other arm wrapped it's self around my waist and her head placed it's self against my shoulder. She looked up to me with a bright smile plastered across her lips. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

I smiled and placed my arm around her shoulder. "We could just spend the day here if you want." I sent her a small smile as she sighed contently against my collarbone. "I'll like that." We laid back down in bed.

 _Finally a day to relax._


	7. The Conquers

**Is it bad that I completely forgot about this story? XD Sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy this rushed update. I'm trying to get everything updated before I head off this weekend for a well needed event of R &R with a few friends and a bonfire. So try to be aware for any more updates from me.**

I stared at the bright gold nameplate that had the name 'Vincent Chase' stitched on the front in Miama font that seemed to sway with the letters. All I could feel was the cold stares of anxiety that seemed to stalk me from the corner of the room. As if it was waiting and watching for me to movie even an inch out of my 'perfect' posture so it could leap upon me and take over my body with it's shaking silhouette.

My father's business room always made me feel like this. Hell, even his presence made me feel like this. Ever since I was young and told him that I did't want to be The Chase Space owner but one of the photographers within it, his presence became more threatening toward me and my actions. As few would say, I was my parent's precious show pony. I was the precious only child that was raised to bring the world to my knees with ownership of The Chase Space in an iron grasp.. Not the lonely little valley girl who was chasing the world with a camera. Not the girl who ended up with white stuff in her hair like I ended up today.

And that's why I'm here. All because some handle on a paint can broke and tumbled down then sent a wave of white toward me and my cashmere sweater. It seems that this somehow is 'ruining' our family's reputation because of the way I reacted. Instead of stomping and reacting like Nathan usually does when people end up even _daring_ to cross his path that bares the Prescott name. But when it came to me, I let it be.

Did it made me upset? Yes.  
Did I curse? Sure as hell did.  
Did I order Courtney and Taylor to go get me a towel? Yup.  
But did I rip Samuel a new one? No.  
Did I complain to Mr Wells? Nope.

But what I did do was stare at Max's smile she gave toward me as she walked by. This made the anxiety worst in this moment. I thought for certain someone say Max's and mine's quick encounter after that. A quick kiss under an unlit lamppost and that was it since we heard the yells of football idiots not far away.

The thought of being caught made the anxiety that had been stalking me from the corner was now right over my shoulder, breathing heavily upon my neck and shoulders. I felt as if the claws of this... _Creature_ was digging into my skin that was above my heart. I started shaking slightly, hoping that my father wouldn't notice when he walked in. My picture perfect look and posture was crumbling and shattering.

There was a door slamming and my posture straightened like a pole. "You look like a stifled whore. Fix up yourself! Shoulders back, legs crossed at the knee, and toe pointed Victoria." I did the list in order and watched my father with determination filling my eyes. He seemed to be impressed for only a few seconds. But that was the only time that looked took over his face.

"Victoria. You know for curtain that the Chase name is not taken lightly. Even Miss Caulfield when I first talked to her was stuttering and clammy because she knew what our name carried. The ability to destroy a name no matter the talent that follows it or to make a person no matter what talent doesn't flow through it." His gigantic hand drifted across the desk quickly as he than sat in his leather chair.

"YOU have to try and push this upon those who dare do ANYTHING toward you. Accident or not. Show the world that the Chase name is one to be reckoned with. It doesn't matter how. Shouting, cursing, threatening, or any other way possible I don't care but show them. Show everyone that they should be scared of us. Don't let this happen again. Understood?"

I nodded once toward my father. One nod, shoulders back, back arched, crossed at the knee and one toe pointed. Perfect and he agreed. "Good. Now leave. Also, tell Miss Caulfield that I need some photos from her for our next gallery walk. Stay good and give people a reason to fear the Chase name. Remember, we are the conquers of this art world." I nodded once against left the room.

Anxiety following me as I left. Stalking me from only a few inches away. Breathing heavily and claws glistening as it was swaying toward me for another chance to clutch at my skin.

I need Max and I need her now.


End file.
